Light
by Gothic Ghost
Summary: Winter celebrations in Arendelle take an unexpected turn for Jack and Elsa. Oneshot, Jack x Elsa, warm family feelings. Submission for Jelsa Week, Day 7: Family.


**Author's Note: **Just a quick one-shot for Jelsa week, Day 7: Family. It's quite different from the rest of the stuff I've published on for this fandom, but I hope you like it.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Moonlight reflected dimly off the snow-covered roofs, allowing the city to be visible, albeit faintly, even in the dark of night. Perched on the fjord, Arendelle looked like a delicate frost doily etched on the deepest waters.

Jack smiled at the view, admiring the beauty of the place he had been calling home for the past few years. The concept had sounded foreign to him at first, especially after decades of endless travelling around the globe. However, since he had met Elsa, he had seemed to gravitate around the little kingdom much more than necessary, returning more and more often as his friendship with the queen developed into profound affection. Until, one day, Elsa had invited him to stay. He had accepted without a second of hesitation and had never regretted that decision. Of course, he still had to bring winter across the continents and, despite his best efforts, the citizens of Arendelle were not yet able to see him, but Elsa loved him and was all he needed.

A flicker of light caught his eye, distracting him from his musing, and his attention returned to the landscape. In a corner of the city, the tiniest of flames swayed vaguely for a moment before producing a twin. Each flame split again and again, till at least a hundred danced together. A choir of soft children voices rose into the night, singing a sweet melody as the ribbon of light weaved through the town.

Jack observed the procession an instant longer before diving in the air and flying toward the castle.

In the streets, the people of Arendelle were standing holding tall unlit candles, eagerly waiting for the procession to pass among them. They were wearing heavy winter cloaks and huddling close to keep warm, nevertheless many grinned and commented excitedly about the fresh snow.

The winter spirit smiled with satisfaction. Knowing it was interpreted as a sign of good fortune, he had made a point of showering the kingdom with a feathery snowfall that morning. It was almost a tradition, as he had done so on that day every year since meeting Elsa.

Reaching the palace, Jack stopped for a moment to observe the decorations. Ice fractals rose in beautiful structures, creating an elegant porch on which the queen stood, accompanied by the rest of the royal family, all of them holding unlit candles. Jack's heart swelled at the sight. Elsa was gorgeous in her ice blue gown, looking benignly at the crowd in front of her. She was the image of a beloved and fair monarch, a role she constantly and successfully strived to fulfill. On her right, Anna grinned and bounced slightly while Kristoff held her hand with tender exasperation, trying to keep her still.

The spirit landed lightly next to Elsa, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"You have outdone yourself with the decorations this year," he said softly in her hear.

Her smile broadened by the tiniest fraction and she gave an almost imperceptible nod. It was all she could do to reply in front of an audience, but they had mustered the art of communicating through the smallest gestures. Elsa's left hand, which was hanging at her side, moved just enough to brush against Jack's and he wrapped his fingers around hers.

They waited in silence as the singing slowly approached, bringing along a warm light. Finally, the procession came into view, their flames tinting the fresh snow in blazing oranges, shining bright in the dark city. The children, dressed in long white tunics and red sashes, were led by a young girl wearing a whortleberry crown with candles.

She was no older than five and it was easy to see her mother's features on her: the auburn hair, brilliant eyes and dusting of freckles on her cheeks clearly linked her to Anna. Her grace, however, showed a poise and regality which closely reminded Jack of Elsa. He smiled, watching the queen's eyes fill with pride at the sight of her adored niece, Mathilde. Since Anna had announced the pregnancy, Elsa had moved heaven and earth for the little girl, making sure, after the birth, to dedicate time to her as often as possible. Mathilde's resemblance to Anna only incremented Elsa's fondness, which was keenly reciprocated.

Elsa observed contentedly as the little girl dutifully guided the procession to the dais in front of the palace and paused at the bottom of the steps. For years, Mathilde had been eager to participate in the tradition of Lussinatten. When Anna had told her that she was finally allowed not only to join, but even to lead the festivities, Mathilde had been overjoyed. The crown of candles had somewhat worried her, nevertheless, she had taken her role very seriously and asked Elsa every little detail about the celebration. She had been surprised to know that, despite the folktales, Lussinatten was not the longest night of the year; it used to be, her aunt had explained, before the calendar had been changed. However, the rituals persisted, to remind people of how the days would lengthen again and the cycle of seasons would restore warmth and bring new life.

Mathilde waited patiently for the song to end, rocking slightly on her heels, then climbed the few steps separating her from the rest of the royal family. Unable to suppress an excited smile, she approached the queen, ready to share with her the gift of light according to the custom. Elsa took a step forward, beaming benevolently, tilting the candle so her niece could easily touch her flame to it. But the little girl stopped abruptly, a curious expression on her face. She looked intently at something on the queen's left, then her gaze returned to Elsa.

"Auntie, who is your friend?"

Elsa nearly dropped her candle, utter surprise painting on her face. Her eyes grew wide and a hand run to cover her mouth before any sound could escape.

Next to her, Jack was just as shocked. Nobody in Arendelle had ever even glimpsed at him- could this little girl actually see him? He glanced at Elsa, who seemed frozen, then at Mathilde, whose eyes flickered back and forth between her aunt and him, waiting for an answer.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly crouched in front of the girl, gaining her complete attention.

"I'm Jack," he said, his voice shaky.

Mathilde's eyes shifted to something behind him and disappointment overwhelmed the winter spirit. He dropped his head with a defeated sigh, mentally scolding himself for getting his hopes up so easily.

A tiny warm hand touched his and he glanced up again. The girl had taken one of the many unlit candles that crowded the porch and she was now pushing it into Jack's trembling fingers.

Puzzlement swept over the crowd as they saw a candle floating midair for a moment. Then the little princess' flame lit its wick and a collective gasp of surprise resounded through Arendelle, for in front of every man, woman and child of the kingdom a young man had just appeared out of thin air.

Mathilde smiled gently to the bewildered spirit.

"Happy Lussinatten, Jack"

ΩΩΩΩΩ

**Author's Note: **In case you are wondering, Lussinatten is a Scandinavian tradition. It falls on the 13th of December, but differs from country to country and in this fiction I only took into consideration the aspects that could fit my story. In particular, it is linked to St. Lucy, the saint patron of light and sight, which seemed extremely appropriate for Jack's little predicament. Before the reform of the Gregorian calendar, it fell on the winter solstice, making it the longest night of the year.

The name choice for Elsa's niece, picked among popular Norwegian names, is a personal tribute to one of my favorite characters in children literature (Matilda by Roald Dahl) and to my beloved cousin, whose name has a similar meaning. The relationship I imagine for Elsa and her niece would be similar to the one we have.

I would love your constructive criticism, please review! And thank you for reading this!


End file.
